beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blindt DeVoy
Blindt DeVoy, also known as, in Japan, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade, Dread Bahamut 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen. He is the last of the GT 3 (Global Top 3). Appearance Blindt is an average height boy with blue eyes and long lashes, and violet hair styled into five conical ringlets. His attire is a late-Baroque style clothing, consisting of a moss-colored frock coat with pearl embroidery, a white cravat with a red brooch, a bright green justacorps with gold sleeve borders and frame, a coordinating green top hat, brown breeches, white stockings, white heeled shoes, and white gloves. Personality Blindt is introverted and very eccentric. He willfully avoided the European championship because he only battles opponents who pique his creativity. His integrity as an artist is more important to him than rank and social participation in the Beyblade world. He gets emotionally swept up searching for inspiration in his Beybattles and has an uncanny ability to see the abstract fighting spirit of his opponents, and regards them much as an artist regards a model. Unlike other bladers who are focused on their own performance, Blindt fixates on his opponents, pushing them to reveal their “true heart.” He tells Delta “When I defeat the real you, my art will be complete.” Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Dread Bahamut 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen: Blind's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Dread Wing: Bahamut uses the two sharp wings on its Dread Base to land an attack (counter or offensive). * Dread Circle: After taking enough damage, the wings on the Dread Base move to form a perfect circle for increased defense power. This move is similar to Boa Alcazaba's Final Guard. * Dread Crash: Bahamut takes its opponents attack and uses the momentum of climbing the Beystadium's slope to crash head-on with the opponent. This is simliar to Wakiya's Shield Crash and Boa's Final Crash. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut! ]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Flash! Shining Cross!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Spin! Battle! Win!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Battle at Hell Tower!]] Relationships Quotes Gallery Blind Devoy.PNG Blind 2.PNG Trivia * Blindt is one of the four Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as his Bey: '''D'read 'B'ahamut, the others being Pheng Hope, Arthur Peregrine, and Gwyn Reynolds. * Like Lodin, is unknown how Blindt obtained Bahamut, as it was previously owned by Boa Alcazaba. * An entire wall of art in Blindt’s home pays homage to Orphism, a movement pioneered by Robert and Sonia Delaunay, known for heavy use of brightly colored circles. This may be a nod to his special move, Dread Circle. * He is the Burst counterpart of Jack in Metal Saga. * Blindt is the first Blader in Rise that lost at his debut battle besides the main protagonist. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:GT 3